The present invention relates, for example, to a communication system such as a portable communication system, and more particularly relates to a communication apparatus for offering information such as personal information with reference to a transmitter and periphery environment information to a receiver side and further relates to its control method.
In a portable wireless communication terminal, a transmitter appoints a transmission receiver and communicates with a receiver by having a telephone call or by transmitting a message which is created in an e-mail or the like. At that time, the receiver can confirm the telephone number and the like of the transmitter at the time point when an electric wave from the transmitter is received so that the partner can be recognized before a telephone call and the like is actually conducted.
In recent years, it is known a method where a person identification is made by transmitting personal information of a user by means of a portable wireless communication terminal to an objective transmission receiver and the like or a method where bio-information of a user is managed and utilized for a medical treatment at home and the like by transmitting the bio-information of the user to a management center.
With respect to this bio-information managing system using a portable wireless communication terminal, the system is constituted such that a measuring device for measuring the bio-information is connected to the portable wireless communication terminal and bio-information is transmitted to and saved in the management center by means of the portable wireless communication terminal so as to make it possible to transmit a measured result from a management center to a portable wireless communication terminal of a user and to display it therein. Further, a medical staff registered beforehand is to inspect the bio-information saved in the management center and to write in his remarks in the management center such that it is possible to transmit the remarks to the portable wireless communication terminal of the user to be displayed therein and the like.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2002-215810, there is shown a bio-information management system using a portable wireless communication terminal of a user.
However, these are one way information transmission in which only a telephone number of a transmitter and the like can be confirmed before the reception when receiving an electric wave from a transmitter. Further, even after the reception, there are no means for a receiver to understand the occasional physical condition of a transmitter or an ambient environment other than the information of telephone sounds, characters, videos and the like which a transmitter transmits, and as a result, it cannot be said that a request of a receiver for understanding the actual state of the transmitter more deeply and more early is to be satisfied.
In addition, there was a problem also for a transmitter that he cannot understand the situation of a receiver.